


Sports Day at Dupont

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, And so are their family members, Banter, Best Friends, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Marc Anciel, Gen, It's too many characters to tag since most of them are just mentioned in passing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Nathaniel and Alix are Childhood Best Friends, Slash, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Teen Romance, Teenagers, The entire class is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: It's Sports Day at Dupont, and Nathaniel Kurtzberg is ready to suffer through it.But with his boyfriend and friends by his side, well...It may end up not being so bad after all. Though the other classes might not think so, with Alix and Kim's dual efforts in winning all the medals they have during the events.Either way, Nathaniel is ready to support Marc in his chosen events. And might just learn something about his boyfriend along the way.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Jalil Kubdel, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Original Anciel Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Classmates, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Original Kurtzberg Character(s)
Series: Nathmarc November [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Sports Day at Dupont

**Author's Note:**

> For NathMarc November Day 13: Sport.
> 
> This entire fic is about Dupont having a Sports Day.
> 
> Sports Day is an actual event, for a lot of public schools across the world. The event can be small or large. Sometimes parents can attend the event to watch their kids perform. Sometimes it’s a day long thing, with lots of different events, sometimes they’re shorter.
> 
> Essentially, Sports Day is a time where students have to perform activities and sports, either solo or as a class. To do team bonding, let the kids lose some steam, encourage physical activity, or keep up an already set tradition.

* * *

“I hate Sport’s Day,” Nathaniel sighs, standing with crossed arms next to his boyfriend. Technically, he was supposed to be hanging out with his Homeroom. But if he was going to suffer, he was going to do it with his boyfriend, damn it.

“Yo Nath! Come back here, traitor…!” Kim hollers at him from across the field. Nathaniel doesn’t hesitate to flip him off, causing the jock to sputter and laugh, flipping him off in turn.

“ _Why_ do they need me to stick with them…?” the redhead groans, rolling his neck to hear a satisfying ‘pop’ of the vertebrae re-aligning. “I’m _so_ bad at the events.”

“Don’t say that. I’m sure you’re good at teaming up with Alix,” Marc says soothingly, with a warm smile. His boyfriend is so sweet and supportive, it makes Nathaniel’s heart warm and do a set of backflips.

“I mean, we’re going to do the three-legged race later, and probably kill it. We’ve been doing three-legged races since we were toddlers,” Nathaniel says with a little grin and a shrug. “But that’s just one event, really.”

“They still need you for that, plus the class events,” Marc points out, threading his hand in Nathaniel’s. “If you want, I can cheer you on in your things, and you cheer me on for mine?”

“Yeah, of course. Which events are you doing, then?” Nathaniel asks curiously, swinging their intertwined hands together. Even today, Marc was wearing his fingerless gloves and choker, but he switched out his skinny jeans for yoga pants. Probably for comfort and maneuverability’s sake, though Nathaniel didn’t really bother changing out his own skinny jeans for something more practical.

“Not counting the class stuff? I’ve got high jump, pole vault, and cartwheeling,” Marc lists off, counting the events off on his fingers.

“Damn, three of them? You’re doing a lot,” the redhead says, surprised and impressed. “I mean, for not being in any of the sports teams, and stuff. Kim and Alix are trying to do all the events, and Adrien’s doing multiples too. Plus Marinette, but she’s our Class President and she’s always wanting to do everything too, to help our class out.”

Marc giggles, emerald eyes gleaming. “Oh, you’ll see…Just make sure to watch me, okay?” And then the writer leans down to peck the artist on the cheek, and Nathaniel instantly melts, cheeks going warm.

“Yeah, alright,” he says with a smile, and probably a big and dopey grin. “Good luck, then.”

“Good luck with you, too.”

* * *

The events were staggered, so that everyone could watch and participate without having to choose between them.

First came the smaller things, things that didn’t need as much warming up. The ball toss, and the potato sack races, the net-crawl, and javelin throw.

Alix and Kim kept battling to see who got first place in these events. Marinette managed to win the ball toss, and Adrien won the sack race and javelin throw, surprising the rest of Bustier’s Homeroom and most of the school. Alix was a shoe-in for the net-crawl, considering her small size and dexterity, so her first place win there was inevitable.

When cartwheels came up, Nathaniel stood to the side and watched as Marc stepped forwards, alongside his classmates Jean and Mireille. From Bustier’s class, there was Kim, Alix, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino.

All of them were decent at it, but it quickly became apparent that Alix and Marc were the best ones of the group. Nathaniel felt his eyes bug out as he watched his boyfriend cartwheel gracefully across the grass, not stopping or stuttering once.

Alix won gold, but Marc got silver, and Nathaniel whooped loudly for both his best friend and boyfriend.

Next were the team events, first with the all-class tug of war. Classes of the same grade level were pit against each other.

Bustier’s class beat Mendeleiev’s easily, even with Chloe and Lila not participating. Marc put up a decent fight, being the person at the back of his classes’ rope, his combat boots helping him dig into the ground and stop his classmates from losing instantly. But it was just him and the jock from his class, Juste, that could really put up much of a fight.

When the three-legged race came up, Alix tugged on Nathaniel’s arm to line up. She had a wide, shit-eating grin on her face, and Nathaniel felt one on his own face as well.

Just about everyone tried to participate in the three-legged race. All the couples did, plus a very stuttery Marinette with an excited and bright-eyed Adrien, and a lovestruck Max clinging to an oblivious Kim’s meaty bicep.

Marc was giggling with his friend Jean as they stumbled around. Aurore and Mireille meanwhile were incredibly coordinated and outpacing most of Bustier’s class with bullheaded determination.

Alix and Nathaniel, of course, were very well-practiced with three-legged races. Have been doing them for years. Even if a little rusty, they won gold easily.

“We still got it…!” Alix whoops, thrusting her fists in the air.

“Hell yeah!” Nathaniel laughs, high fiving his best friend.

Damn, it was good to feel useful for once. And it was good to know he could still keep up with his crazy-talented best friend.

Aurore and Mireille came in second place, the girlfriends squealing and clutching at each other in a hug. Alya and Nino rounded out the pack in third, looking tired but satisfied.

Kim whines loudly at the loss, but smiles down at Max and claps him on the shoulder. “Nice job! Maybe next time.” The bespectacled boy stutters something out, dark cheeks darkening in a visible blush.

“You both were amazing…!” Marc calls out, jogging up to Nathaniel and Alix with a wide grin. “Great job getting gold!”

“Thanks!” Nathaniel chirps back with a smile, giggling as his boyfriend kisses him on the cheek.

“We’ve been unbeatable for a decade,” Alix says, only half-joking, wiggling her medal in her fingers.

“I can see why. You both won by a landslide,” Marc grins, the trio moving off the field. “You excited for the races next, Alix?”

The girl grins, wide and wild. “Oh, hell _yeah_ I am.”

* * *

After that were the relay races and sprints. Nathaniel sat back with Marc, the two watching their classmates do their best and seeing who was the fastest. Alix and Kim won pretty much all of those events, to no one’s surprise, but Marinette and Adrien were revealed to be amazing runners as well.

As Sports Day wound down, there were the last few events to be had.

“Looks like I’m up,” Marc says, standing up and shooting a grin over at Nathaniel. “Wish me luck?”

“Good luck,” Nathaniel says, leaning up on his toes for a quick peck. “You’re gonna need it.”

“Ye of so little faith,” the writer giggles, tugging teasingly at a strand of Nathaniel’s bangs. His emerald eyes gleam, and he gives a little wink. “Just watch me, okay?”

“Alright…” Nathaniel breathes, face going warm at how _confident_ Marc seemed. It was a good look on him.

Marc lets go of their hands and gives a little salute, smile wide and bright, before turning and walking over to the field.

* * *

The high jump event was first.

The contestants stood to the side, stretching. Nathaniel watched with wide eyes as Marc stretched out his leg in a perfect high kick, keeping the limb up for a few seconds, before returning the leg to the ground and effortlessly doing a backbend.

Jesus Christ. Nathaniel never knew how _flexible_ his boyfriend was. That was…useful to know.

“You’re drooling,” Alix snorts next to him, elbowing him in the side.

Nathaniel can’t even find words. He wheezes.

“I’d say wish me luck, but I know you’ll just be watching your boyfriend.”

Well…she’s not _wrong_ …

The high jump event begins. Student after student try to jump over the pole. Juleka actually managed the first round, alongside the other athletic students, Rose squealing and cheering for her girlfriend. Aurore and Mireille also managed it.

But when Marc was up, he _flew_. Nearly cleared twice the height of the bar, flipping and twisting effortlessly in the air, landing with his legs perfectly straight and together, arms thrown up in the air.

Like someone who’s done gymnastics before. Holy _shit_.

This fact about Marc has never actually come up before. What the hell?

Everyone cheered loudly for Marc, who flushed and smiled. Nathaniel was too shocked to do much but clap along automatically.

The bar was raised higher and higher. Most of the students were eliminated by the third round, minus Marc, Adrien, Marinette, and Kim. Kim had _barely_ managed to clear the last bar, the same one that took Alix out because she couldn’t get enough air from her shorter height. All they had to do now was show how high they could jump, since they were the finalists and would win a prize regardless.

Nathaniel watched with bated breath as it was Marc’s turn.

The writer turned to look at him, right before he started. Nathaniel smiled and screamed, “GO MARC!” with all his heart.

Marc smiles, looking forwards, then runs and jumps. And he clears the height above what the others managed, distinctly higher than the rung the bar was set on, body arcing and twisting perfectly in midair.

Nathaniel cheered and stomped and howled his approval as his boyfriend was presented a gold medal, the writer beaming all the while.

Nathaniel doesn’t stop himself from running towards his boyfriend. “You were _amazing_!” he shrieks out, all but body-slamming Marc in a hug.

Marc laughs, bright and loud. “Thanks!”

“I didn’t know you did gymnastics!” Nathaniel says, jumping around in his embrace. “That’s _incredible_!”

“I d-don’t really do it anymore, honestly. I just practice enough to keep my flexibility.”

“That was still _so cool_!” Nathaniel gushes, finally detaching himself from his boyfriend. “The next event’s gonna start soon, so go win that gold!”

“Alright,” Marc says, with a soft smile. “Can you hold onto this medal, too?”

“Sure,” the redhead nods instantly, grabbing the gold medal and putting it in his bookbag, alongside the silver Marc won in cartwheeling earlier in the day. He goes on his tiptoes to peck the other on the lips. “Go get ‘em, babe.”

Marc flushes and laughs. “Thanks. Will do.”

* * *

The next event is the pole vault, and Nathaniel vibrates in place as he watches what his boyfriend will do next.

Most of the contestants from the high jump are also participating here, probably because the events are similar. It becomes pretty obvious that Marc, Kim, Adrien, and Marinette are once again going to be the finalists. Alix is keeping up as well, using her lighter weight to her advantage.

The bar keeps getting raised, and the five seem to get more and more determined.

Alix is eliminated first, and then Marinette. Somehow Kim’s managed not to knock the bar down with his impressive ass or beefy calves, twirling the pole in his hands like it was something familiar to him. Maybe he did martial arts with a bo staff or something in his spare time? Adrien also seems particularly familiar with the pole in his hands. He was a fencer, not a…a javelin thrower or pole vaulter, and yet he won gold in the javelin throw. He might end up beating Kim here as well.

Marc looks determined regardless of the stiff competition, and Nathaniel is proud.

Adrien goes first—clears the bar with decent space. Then Kim—barely clears it, clips it with his ass. He was a beefy dude, after all. Then Marc—clears it, decent space. Might be neck-and-neck with Adrien.

The judges—the teachers, led by D’Argencourt and Principle Damocles— huddle together to look at the camera footage. No doubt comparing Adrien and Marc’s performances.

A minute later, the prizes are given out. Adrien gets gold, and Marc silver, with a pouting Kim getting bronze.

Nathaniel cheers for his boyfriend regardless, again running up to give him a hug and congratulate him. “You did great! That was a tough call between you and Adrien, I bet!”

“I was nervous, when they started to pull out the camera footage,” Marc admits with a giggle, rubbing his nose against Nathaniel’s in an eskimo kiss. “Thank you, though. Your support really kept me going.”

“Pffff, charmer,” Nathaniel chuckles, slapping the other lightly on the arm. “You’re already talented enough to do well anyways. But you’re welcome.”

“They’re starting the closing ceremonies soon,” the writer grins, threading their hands together, “I think they let us sit with whoever we want.”

“They sure do, boys!” Alix whoops, running into both their backs.

“Alix!” Nathaniel snaps, exasperated, nearly falling over if not for his boyfriend keeping him up.

“C’mon, let’s go! Can’t leave our parents waiting,” Alix grins smarmily, wriggling in-between the couple and hooking her elbows into theirs.

* * *

Nathaniel sits sandwiched between his best friend and his boyfriend. Papa Kubdel and Jalil are next to Alix’s left, and on Nathaniel’s right is Marc with his Moms. Behind him, his Papa pats his head with a fond chuckle, while Nathaniel’s big sister Jaina chatters with Jalil in front of her.

“Congratulations to all the students who participated this year! You’re all winners at Dupont,” Principal Damocles declares, causing a number of the students to whoop. “But as for the class that has managed to win the most medals this year, that honor goes to Miss Bustier’s Homeroom class!”

Alix whoops and hollers like a woman possessed, Nathaniel laughing and cheering with less intensity besides her. The rest of his classmates are cheering or clapping as well, alongside their parents and guardians.

The Dupain-Cheng family of three are clapping, and the Cesaire’s are loud and rowdy besides them. Anarka Couffaine is screaming like she’s in a concert, causing an embarrassed Juleka to sink into her seat, Luka laughing awkwardly and Rose cooing at her girlfriend. Rose’s fathers clapping bemusedly by their daughter. Adrien sits huddled amongst Nino’s mothers, with Nino and his little brother Chris, obviously adopted into the fold with a lack of the blond’s father in attendance.

Chloe sits with her arms crossed, moody and silent, Sabrina clapping and Officer Raincomprix cheering and pulling the girls into a hug. With that, the blonde relaxes and smiles for the first time since Sports Day started.

Ivan and Mylene seemed to have taken pity on Lila—who’s mother never showed up—and are pulling her into conversation while Mr. Haprele beams in pride at his daughter. The Italian sits ramrod straight in her seat, obviously wishing she was anywhere but here, and Nathaniel would feel bad if he had any pity left for the lying girl.

Principal Damocles is forced to wait a bit for the commotion to die down, before he moves on with his announcement. “The next class with the most medals is Ms. Mendeleiev’s Homeroom!”

Marc’s class roar, clapping and whooping, turning in their seats and finding Marc in the crowd, calling out his name and well-wishes of congratulations.

“ _That’s our boy_!” Aurore yells above them all, pointing dramatically with her umbrella at the writer, Mireille laughing alongside her girlfriend and Jean whooping, “ _Yeah Marc!_ ”

Marc blushes bright red up to his ears and laughs, smiling and waving his hands in front of himself in embarrassment, but Nathaniel can tell that he’s happy from the love and acknowledgement.

“And third class with the most medals is D’Argencourt’s Homeroom!” Decidedly less wild and loud whooping, but no less enthusiastic. The P.E. teacher seemed ridiculously proud of his students.

“Thank you all for your participating in Sports Day today! We hope the next one will be just as fruitful!” the Principal finally announces, closing up the ceremony.

Everyone claps at that, nearly drowning out the music from the speakers.

0-0-0-0-0-

Some families stay and start to mingle, while others stand to leave right away, now that Sports Day has come to a close.

“Oh! Here’s your medals back, by the way, before I forget,” Nathaniel laughs, digging into his bookbag and retrieving Marc’s medals he kept for safekeeping.

“Thanks,” writer giggles, kissing the artist on the cheek before stringing the ribbons around his neck.

“Three medals! Not bad,” Nathaniel says, knocking shoulders with him.

“Too bad you couldn’t win eight, like me,” Alix says smugly, popping around Nathaniel’s shoulder to grin at Marc.

“Alixandra Kubdel! Don’t be so rude!” Mr. Kubdel admonishes his daughter, grabbing her by the shoulder and yanking her back to sit properly in her chair.

“Pride isn’t a good look, little sister,” Jalil adds from the man’s other side.

“ _Pride isn’t a good look_ ,” Alix mocks back. From behind her, Jaina snorts.

“Alix…” Mr. Kubdel starts warningly.

Marc just sputters out a laugh, instead of looking offended or downtrodden, cutting through the bickering. “Congratulations on all your medals, Alix! You were incredible out there,” the writer tells her, genuine and sweet.

Alix blinks, before grinning widely back at him. “Thanks, my dude! Your high jump was _insane_ , and you _totally_ should’ve won the pole vault. Adrien pulled that win out of _nowhere_.”

“I thought he only did fencing. He was winning a lot of events that seemed _way_ different than his usual sport,” Nathaniel admits, slinging an arm around his boyfriend and turning to him. “You totally should’ve won that pole vault, though.”

“Adrien won fair and square. I’m just glad I could win silver,” Marc says modestly, with a pink flush to his cheeks. “But thank you both.”

“They’re right, kiddo, you did great!” Marc’s Mom laughs, kissing his temple and ruffling his already messy hair.

“You won three medals on your own! I think you helped your class win second overall,” Marc’s Mamá nods with a smile, hands clasped together.

Marc giggles. “Thanks, Mom, Mamá.”

Nathaniel lays his chin on the writer’s shoulder, smiling wide. He coos out, “My very talented boyfriend, showing just how talented he is, again.”

“Oh, _stop_ ,” Marc sputters, smiling.

“I literally never knew you did gymnastics before today,” the redhead points out, poking the other lightly on the cheek. “ _Talented_.”

“You should see the trophies he’s won in gymnastics,” Marc’s Mom says, voice filled with pride and a smile on her lips, adjusting her glasses.

“Moooom,” Marc whines out, giggling.

“You had _trophies_? How come I’ve never seen them before?” Nathaniel asks, playing up how scandalized he sounds.

“They’re kept in Mom’s office, not just lying around our house.”

“Next time, you’re showing me them,” the artist states, pecking the other one the cheek. “Please?”

He sees the instant that Marc melts, in the way something in his emerald eyes shifts and his face turns soft and pliant. “A-Alright…”

“You two are so sweet, I swear I’m getting cavities,” Jaina jokes with a laugh, reaching over and ruffling Nathaniel’s hair.

The young artist yelps, ducking his head and swatting her hand away, making an attempt to smooth his hair back down. “Jaina!”

“What? It’s true!”

“Jaina, don’t tease your brother,” their Dad says, sharing an exasperated and understanding look with Papa Kubdel when Alix instantly reaches over and messes with Nathaniel’s hair further.

“ _Alix_!” Nathaniel snaps, slapping her hand.

“Eh, it just seemed appropriate.”

Marc laughs, and Nathaniel feels two hands try to smooth out his hair, nails lightly dragging across his scalp. He quickly finds himself relaxing into the touch, eyes falling to half-mast.

“I hate to cut your time with your boyfriend short, kiddo, but it looks like the rest of the families are leaving by now.”

Nathaniel looks between Marc’s Mom and his boyfriend, who was pouting sadly back at him. “Okay…” the writer says, bringing Nathaniel into a warm and tight hug. “See you later?”

“Yeah. I’ll text you.”

“C’mon, lover-boy, let’s go celebrate my victories,” Alix says, hopping to her feet and tugging at the redhead’s arm. “See ya later, Marc!”

Marc grins bemusedly and waves at Alix, then at the other Kubdels and Kurtzbergs. “I-It was nice seeing you all.”

“Of course, Marc,” Papa says warmly, nodding at Marc’s Moms. “You both as well, Carmen and Céline.”

“It’s always a pleasure,” Papa Kubdel says, reaching forwards to shake hands with Marc’s Moms, professional to his core.

“Dad, _c’mon_ ,” Alix whines, impatiently tapping her foot. “You do this _every_ _time_.”

“It’s what’s _polite_ , Alix.”

“Uuuugh. Nath, let’s go. Bye Marc!”

“Bye!” Marc laughs back with a little wave.

Nathaniel half-turns around, waving back at his boyfriend while Alix drags him away. “You’re _so_ whipped, dude,” she tells him in an undertone with a snort.

“Sort of hard not to be, when I’ve got such an amazing boyfriend,” Nathaniel counters back with a little sigh.

“Nope, still whipped.”

“I think it’s cute,” Jaina says in a stage-whisper, leaning down so her head was next to Nathaniel’s. The young artist yelps, jolting away from her, and she laughs. “But enough about that! We’ve got cake at home that I baked!”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Alix whoops, thrusting her fists in the air.

“Did you really need to tell her that…?” Jalil huffs, finally having caught up them after jogging a bit. “Now she’s going to be insufferable until we get home…”

“Hey, they’ve been running around all day! Literally, in Alix’s case. They deserve some cake,” Nathaniel’s big sister says with a bright smile and laugh.

Nathaniel finds himself laughing as well, shaking his head.

This Sports Day has probably been the most enjoyable he’s had in his entire middle school experience. He’s grateful for his best friend being with him, and having a boyfriend to support, and all his amazing classmates.

Maybe the next Sports Day will be just as good. Maybe not. Either way, Nathaniel’s enjoyed this one. And that’s all that really matters, for now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Flexible/Gymnastics Marc is a headcanon I really enjoy. It doesn't pop up much, but damn do I love it.
> 
> Also love me some shoe-horning in of my OC families for Marc and Nath. I just wanted the boys and the class to be liked and supported by their parents and guardians. It's what they deserve.
> 
> Nath and Alix have probably been in plenty of school events, and also events in their synagogue, where their skills in three-legged races have been put to the test. They’re Very Good At Them.
> 
> Kim and Alix alone won most of the medals during Sports Day, so Miss Bustier’s class won by a landslide because her student are athletic monsters. Marc's contributions helped place Mendeleiev's class in second place.


End file.
